


Broken bodies and broken minds

by bevin



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brothers, Drama, Emotionally Scarred, Guilt, Martin Whump, wild kratts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: After a creature suit malfunction, Chris ends up attacking Martin and severely hurting him .  When Chris realizes what he's done it's too late he's hurt the only person he's ever cared about .  Chris is left feeling terribly guilty while Martin is left traumatized and frightened . Martin is scared of Chris and flinches at the slightest bit of contact while Chris is left to wallow in his mistakes and guilt .Martin is broken mentally and physically can Chris help him pick up the pieces ?





	1. Nightmare or reality ?

The noise was deafening but the silence was much worse for the silence meant Martin had given up . Martin was suddenly thrown into a tree by his younger brother Chris who's creature power suit was currently malfunctioning . Martin cried out in pain from the impact he hit the tree his head throbbed and a steady trail of blood trickled from his mouth staining his lips a dark crimson. Chris approached Martin slowly and menacingly in peregrine falcon mode the creature power suit glowing a dangerous neon green . Eyes once a soft colored caramel brown now a dark chocolate. 

His green wings spread around him threateningly almost taunting him to fight back . 

The closer Chris got the more terrified Martin became surly his brother wouldn't hurt him ....right ? Then what was this ? This can't be real Chris would never hurt his brother It's just a nightmare Martin just a nightmare . 

The blue-clad Kratt reassured himself but he knew he was lying because what was reality was reality and there was no changing that . Chris now stood in front of him while his usually soft features held a viscous snarl . Martin gulped nervously before backing up more into the rough bark of the tree this wasn't good , not good at all .

Yet he still had a chance and he knew somewhere under the suits control Chris was still there . And he would die before he lost hope on Chris .

'' ...C-Chris.. I .. I.. know you're still in there somewhere and I know you're fighting for control . But I need you to try harder please Chris .'' 

Chris's eyes flickered back and forth between normal and a dark chocolate . Deciding talking was helping Chris gain control Martin continued desperately . 

'' Please Chris It's Martin it's your brother .''

The only sign of recognition was sharp talons piercing through his slender neck . Blood splattered as Martin gasped in pain and shock Chris grinned .

'' Did know I've always hated you I take it back hate isn't a strong enough word I DESPISE YOU!! I hate how you're always so cheerful , I hate your selflessness , I hate that you were born , I hate your recklessness , I hate your carelessness , and I especially hate you !! '' Chris yelled .

Marin let tears cascade from his baby blue eyes before finally speaking .

'' I know I've always known .''The older Kratt whispered depressively while Chris laughed hauntingly .

Chris gripped Martins' shoulders with his talons before flying up high above the canopy of tree's . 

'' Any last words ?'' Chris asked while slightly letting him slip from his grasp .

'' All I have to say is I forgive you ,'' Martin answered truthfully .

'' Haha you really are a fool '' Chris laughed as he let go of Martin .

He fell and fell and fell some more the tree branches scratched his peach skin and the wind bit his skin painfully . He could feel himself falling farther and farther the wind speed increasing as he fell yet not once did he scream because death is inevitable .

He shut his eyes awaiting death but just before he hit the forest floor someone caught him . Then evreything went black .


	2. Colors that you shine

He remembered everything and after all the pain he caused upon his brother he hated himself more and more .

Although he was under the suits control he was aware of what he was doing yes he was very aware of all the damage he was causing . 

Yet he couldn't stop himself from the sickeningly sweet taste of pride that welled up inside his stomach . And quite honestly he couldn't understand if it was just the suit talking or if it was his conscious . 

Either way, he was guilty as can be and scared for what would become of his brother for he couldn't stop himself from hurting the only person he's ever truly cared about .

He flung Martin into the rough bark of the tree his eyes watered as Martin cried out in pain . A thick trail of blood streaming from his mouth and his only thought crossing his mind was all my fault , all my fault , all my fault , THIS IS ALL MY FAULT !! It ran through my mind over and over again the voices won't shut up !

Suddenly I was in peregrine falcon mode the green glow sill radiating off my feathers . Slowly yet surely I approached Martin threateningly despite all my protests not too .

Someone, please hurt me kill me even because I can not and absolutely will not live in a world where I hurt Martin , please just please kill me now .

He now stood in front of his shocked and wounded older brother with a vivid snarl intact . Instantly Martin fearfully backed up into the rough bark of the shady tree . I winced in pain although it wasn't physical pain it was the pain of being feared by your own brother . Martin is everything to me . 

Yes, this surely hurt worse than any physical pain I ever have and ever will experience. 

'' ...C-Chris.. I .. I.. know you're still in there somewhere and I know you're fighting for control . But I need you to try harder please Chris .'' Martin said timidly while his eyes showed fear .

What had I done!? Martin and timidness just didn't connect Martin never will and never has been timid or shy for that matter ! He's always been the carefree , determined , daring , and stronger brother . But I ruined all that hadn't I ? And now Martin's..... terrified of me .

Huh, yesterday I would've laughed at the words Martin and terrified in the same sentence because it just seemed so impossible . Yet here we are with Martin terrified of ...well, me . The truth hurt but there was no denying the fact that Martin was insanely terrified of me .

I could feel me gaining control over the suite the sensation was odd and caused discomfort but it didn't hurt although I wished it had because I deserved it for all the pain I had put Martin through . 

I could feel the suite gain control once again and it held power, oh so much power and I couldn't resist the dark temptations .

'' Please Chris It's Martin it's your brother .''

My ... brother my innocent brother that deserved none of this all Martin desired was happiness . And all he got was pain and hurt I - I ..... I don't deserve him.The suite was winning and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't fight it .This was so unreal it all seemed like some primitive dream like you see in the movies.

My sharp talons aimed at Martins' neck and pierced his slender neck blood splattered everywhere. As Martin gasped in shock or pain I couldn't tell although I think it was the latter.

'' Did know I've always hated you I take it back hate isn't a strong enough word I DESPISE YOU!! I hate how you're always so cheerful , I hate your selflessness , I hate that you were born , I hate your recklessness , I hate your carelessness , and I especially hate you !! ''I yelled but it was all propaganda it wasn't true . 

Martin hung his head low his golden blond bangs that could outshine the sun shadowed his face . Although he tried to hide it I could see tears cascading from his unique baby blue eyes that once held so much happiness.

I shuddered in shock never ever have I seen Martin cry not even when we were kids . He'd always kept his sadness and depression inside to be strong for me . No matter how much I would tell him to quit with the mask of happiness because I saw right through it .

'' I know I've always known .''The older Kratt whispered depressively .

NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!!! I I have never hated Martin nor will I ever ! How could he even say that?! Did he really think that ? How could he even think ?Did I really act like I hated him ?Most importantly how long had he been feeling that way ?

It disturbed me that Martin had hidden his pain from everyone and we were all blind to his pain . I had a sudden urge to hug and comfort Martin and tell him soothing and comforting words and I tried I really did but the suite was in control and I was helpless to stop it .

I gripped Martins thin shoulders tightly enough to draw blood and flew high above a canopy of trees . I was alarmed by how light Martin was he practically felt weightless . I knew that Martin had been skipping meals and thought nothing of it but I never knew it was to this extent it was clear he hadn't been eating .Suddenly a horrifying thought crossed my mind what if the reason Martin wasn't eating was because he thought I hated him. 

God no I could never hate him that was impossible . How could I have not noticed this ? It was clear as day that Martin had been getting skinnier and skinnier each day until his clothes seemed to hang off his prone form . 

I didn't have time to ponder on my thoughts anymore because the suite was once again in control .

'' Any last words ?'' I asked while slightly letting Martin slip from my grasp .

No please please make me do anything but this .

'' All I have to say is I forgive you ,'' Martin answered.

I suddenly got irrationally mad I mean how could he forgive me ! I've put his life in danger in danger so many times yet he still forgives me . He's even almost been killed because of my foolishness he's too naive to kind and forgiving . And I don't deserve his forgiveness .

'' Haha you really are a fool ''And with that, Martin slipped from my grasp . 

I stood there in shock time seemed to slow as Martin fell farther and farther . Quickly slipping out of my shock I looked at my creature power suit to see most of the programming had been fixed .Suddenly I was in awe about how amazing Aviva was to have fixed it already .

Remembering how dire the situation was I quickly swooped down to catch Martin .

I counted the time it took me to get to Martin .

10 

Martin was falling quicker and quicker .

9 

I propelled my green wings faster and faster .

8

The thought of losing Martin went through my mind and i went faster than i ever thought possible .

7 

We were about halfway to the ground .

6 

All the memories of me and Martin ran through my mind .

5

The ground was coming closer and closer.

4 

Martins blond hair swishing back and forth rapidly.

3

All the pain I had caused Martin ran through my mind .

2

less than a foot above the forest floor.

1

I caught Martin safely in my arms .

I gave a relieved gasp but it was short lived as Martin went limp and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.


	3. Skin deep

I frantically lowered me and Martin to the ground wings flapping harshly against the harsh winds . In a way, it was sort of calming how the winds beat in sync with the flapping of my wings . Once my feet were planted on the cold hard ground I gently lowered Martin to the ground before I transformed back to normal. 

Carefully I crouched down beside Martin and was hit with a bout of remorse when I saw the damage I had caused to my own brother .

Every scratch, cut , bruise , mark , wound , and pain that was caused upon him was mine and only my fault .And there was no denying it no what if , but , or it's not my fault because it was and I will have to deal with that for the rest of my life . 

This pain I had caused this-...this monstrosity was not only skin deep no, it was much worse what if Martin never trusted me again? What if he hates me? What if he doesn't remember me ?But worst of all what if he is afraid of me I could deal with him hating me because after all I've done I deserve to be hated and shunned ! 

My worst and most undeniable fear had always been the fear of hurting Martin and no matter how hard I had tried to avoid it came true . It was like some unavoidable prophecy that was certain to become reality .

Finally breaking my miserable train of thought I looked at Martin and searched for a pulse . I searched multiple times before the terrible truth came upon my Martin wasn't breathing . It took a while for me to realize what had happened for I was seeing but not believing . 

Until it finally hit me like a ton of bricks Martin wasn't breathing !

I gazed upon his unmoving body in shock before I felt a droplet of water splatter on my shoulder the another and another until it had turned into a downpour of rain. It was as if the sky was crying . The day's events washed over me all at once and I let it sink while my head rested on Martin's unmoving chest my shoulders racked with sobs as I pounded Martins chest with my large fists . This has to be a nightmare there was just no way that Martin could be de...dead.

''MARTIN WAKE UP!'' I yelled until my lungs burned with the fire of being oxygen deprived .

Nothing , no movement , no heartwarming smile, and no sounds except for my loud sobbing .

'' MARTIN DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME YOUR ALL I HAVE LEFT!!'' I yelled once again if there was any and I mean anyway, he could hear me I would do it for sure ! 

Once again nothing my head fell hopelessly on his chest once again I had given up and now cried to my hearts content .

When suddenly .....

Martins' chest lifted rapidly up and down and I heard his heartbeat. 

 

....T-THUMP

.....T-THUMP

.....T-THUMP


	4. Desperate measures

Time seemed too slow as Martin's baby blue eyes fluttered open . Chris had never felt this relieved in his life . Finally, Chris enveloped Martin in a hug as Martin tried coordinating himself. Confused and clueless as to who was holding him Martin quickly rubbed his baby blue eyes . Before looking up at Chris . Suddenly a look of fear crossed Martin's face that made Chris's heart hurt. 

 

Martin was scared of him terribly and utterly scared of him . And it was all.his.fault . Martin pulled out of the embrace roughly and tried scrambling away only to realize he had hurt his leg and putting pressure was causing him more pain. 

"STAY AWAY FROM ME !!" Martin yelled but his voice betrayed him by reflecting the pain he was feeling .

" I'm not going to hurt you , please Martin let me help you . "The younger kratt pleaded. 

 

 

'' Do you really think that I'm that stupid ? I'm not going to fall for that again ! You're just going to hurt me again . '' Martin's voice had never sounded so unsure it was usually so confident .

Martin struggled to get to his feet and would've fell if it hadn't been for Chris' help .

'' Don't touch me ! '' Martin said angrily refusing Chris' help ignoring the look of hurt that flashed on Chris's face .

'' Please Martin I understand if you can't forgive me but at least let me help you. ''Chris pleaded .

'' I said no! I don't need your help ! '' Martin repeated.

'' Stop being so stubborn and let me help you !'' Chris was getting exasperated as the moments passed by but quickly calmed down as Martin flinched . The younger Kratt instantly felt sorry he shouldn't have raised his voice like that .

''Please Martin I promise I only wanna help it was never my intention to hurt you '' 

''I said no ! I'm fine !'' Martin said once again trying to find his way to the Tortuga .

'' Then I'm sorry I have to do this ,''Chris replied remorsefully .

'' Wha -....'' The elder Kratt ever got to finish his sentence because Chris pinched a nerve on Martins' neck rendering him unconscious . 

'' I'm sorry Martin but it's for your own good ''Chris said quietly as he scooped up Martin in his arms he once again felt uneasy as he realized how light Martin felt . He had hidden under baggy clothes such as sweatshirts , sweatpants , khakis , and jeans so nobody would notice how light he was and we were all blind to it .

Chris quickly ran towards the Tortuga with Martins head lulling back and forth in his arms .He ran at a fast pace but was careful not to aggravate Martins injuries further . He could only pray Aviva would be able to help Martins injuries .


	5. I'll be good

Chris

pov

'' How is he ?'' I asked Aviva while staring at Martins prone and unconscious figure .

Aviva gave a disapproving frown no that was never good that was not good at all .Please don't be bad news please don't !

'' Not good not good at all would you rather hear the good news or bad?'' Aviva asked .

Oh god, there's bad news there are so many endless possibilities of what I could have done . I looked down ashamed this was all my fault Aviva seemed to sense my overcoming misery because she lifted my chin making me meet her sweet honeydew colored eyes .

'' Hey please calm down it wasn't your fault it was the suits, therefore, it was my fault seeing as I had made the suite ,''Aviva said somberly .

'' BUT IT IS MY FAULT I SHOULD HAVE TOLD SOMEONE AS SOON AS I FELT SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH THE SUITE . And I-I....I didn't a..and now look here Martin is lying critically injured BECAUSE OF ME!!'' I yelled as an unnoticed angry tear trickled down my cheek . Aviva placed her cool palm against my cheek while gazing straight into my chestnut brown eyes.

'' Listen to me it wasn't your fault and even if it was Martin wouldn't want you to tear yourself apart and you and I both know it. '' 

'' Y-you don't understand Aviva he was afraid of me utterly terrified of me '' I whispered hoarsely .

'' Just give him some time Chris he'll pull trough trust me ,''Aviva said comfortingly .

I just nodded because if I had done anything else a breakdown would've occurred . Finally, after moments of silence, I finally trusted myself to speak .

'' I'll take the good news first, please .''Aviva just nodded in understanding before speaking .

'' The good news is he'll be okay no permanent damage and he is breathing on his own '' She said .

Relief spread through my body like a forest fire Martin would be alright and live without permanent damage . He was also breathing on his own now to brace myself for the bad news .

'' What about the bad news ?'my voice quivered as I spoke .  
Her comforting dissipated and she stared directly at me I wasn't going to like this was I ?''

'' A severe hit to the back of the head a deep second degree cut directly on his neck were lucky it didn't hit his vocal cords otherwise he may never have spoken again . Congruent diagonal cuts on his shoulders a broken as well as a fractured rib . Many cuts , bruises , scrapes , incisions and severe blood loss . Martin also has a concussion . He is severely dehydrated and undernourished he was already underweight but now he is about seventy pounds too light . As for his emotional state, we don't know .''

The air in the room became stale as I realized the extent of the damage I had done . My eyes watered and I took a shuddery breath .

'' Can I see him ?''I asked desperately I didn't want to see him no it was an absolute need .

'' Sure .''


	6. Because it hurts

hris's

          pov

   As I walked into Martins room the first thing I noticed was the stale silence . 

   It felt so wrong because if anyone knew Martin they would know that he is absolutely not quiet especially if he was sad he would hide it behind a smile.

   Although Martin's antics were rarely seen through it  bothered me immensely  to see Martin suffer so greatly whether it was physically or mentally .

   Everyone always thought that Martin was always happy and cheerful in truth he wasn't but people only saw one side of him they only saw his mask ....his exterior . 

    And his mask was often misconceived as annoying wich only caused Martin to burrow himself and his feelings further . I had tried many times trying to get through to Martin but he always played my concern off with an incredibly fake smile . 

It really bothered me that Martin was always there for me and I had failed to be there for him . 

   Slipping out of my thoughts I pulled up a chair beside Martin's bed .  I looked towards Martin's thin frame and finally got more than a once over on his condition as soon as I saw his condition I quickly wished I hadn't.  

His neck had been wrapped in thick gauze . His shoulders had the slightest bit of gauze showing but was mostly hidden by the clothes he had been put in after Aviva had put him in after cleaning his wounds . His ribcage had been wrapped up to help his fractured rib heal and to limit how much Martin was allowed to move . Many bruises , scrapes, and cuts littered his body as if it were a canvas ready to become an artist's next masterpiece . But what was the scariest was how frail and underweight he had become . Without the highly baggy gear, Martin always wore it was clear as day that he hadn't been eating properly if at all. 

  His ribs practically protruded through his shirt , his face had become more sunken his cheekbones more prominent , his once glowing baby blue eyes now sunken in as dark bags shadowed his eye sockets . 

  I took a shuddery breath this was absolutely my fault if I had only fought harder if I had only noticed he wasn't eating if I had only noticed Martins insecurities . Oh god, I could've prevented this . 

  My fault , my fault , my fault , my fault , my fault , my fault , my fault , it's all my fault ! It ran through my mind over and over unwilling to stop and unwilling to leave me alone with my thoughts . 

   My head lulled to the side in guilt before I put  my hands  as dark thoughts ran unforgivingly  through my head . This was all my fault, therefore, I deserved every dark thought or pain that came my way . But oh god I could only hope Martin could forgive me .


	7. Sorry.

Chris's pov 

I had just woken up from a nightmare I take that back a memory of the past events, of what I did to Martin. Gasping harshly I screwed my eyes shut trying to keep my mind off of it but it was no use. My eyes snapped back open instantly as I heard a light whimper I was surprised when I saw that the whimper had come from Martin. So he was awake that's good but I just wish I hadn't caused him to stare at me with those....those eyes. They had a haunted look and mist, as well as fear, filmed them over and they were wide with mistrust.No one spoke for awhile.

'' M..Martin'' I tried cautiously earning a flinch.

''Chris..I- I'm sorry'' He uttered unsure of himself as if he expected me to hit him,..wait he probably was expecting that. I sighed sadly before confusion overtook me he was sorry? Why I'm the one who hurt him, almost killed him yet he was apologizing! My god how selfless was he?

'' Martin why the hell are you sorry you did nothing wrong I'm the one who's sorry I almost killed you!'' Martin just looked down as his body tensed and his demeanor seemed to scream sadness. Had I said something wrong? Ugghh I must've stupid, stupid, stupid I berated myself.

'' I wouldn't have minded if you had'' At my look of confusion he continued ''killed me I mean and I doubt anyone else would've...anyways I-I was apologizing for earlier I'm sorry I made you hate me, I'm sorry I was born, I'm sorry I...d-didn't die when I was clearly supposed to, I-I.. I'm sorry I'm so cheerful reckless and careless but I won't apologize for being selfless because I'd rather put my life on the line than having one of you besides it's better me than one of you. But I really am sorry I'm so very sorry you deserve a better brother..I-I..should've died a long time ago maybe then you would actually be happy.''


End file.
